User blog:IFauxy/Geisteon - Reaper(Believer Parody)
Reaper by Fox the Geisteon First things first, I'ma say all the words screamed in my head I'm shot up and tired of the way that things have been(Oh-ooh!) The way that things have been(Oh-ooh!) Second things second, Don't tell me what you want me to be I'm the one with the fins, the master of the sea(Oh-ooh!) But hey, that's not me!(Oh-ooh!) I was broken at a young age Taking my soul up to the spookness Writing my stories for a few They looked at me, laughed at me, burst at me, nod at me Battling from the aching from the pain Take up my messages to the vein Speaking my words out from my brain Seeing the beauty of my- Choice! I made myself, made myself a reaper A reaper! Choice! You broke me down, I built myself, a reaper, a reaper Choice! Let the words out, Oh lead the route My luck, my love, my evo(lution) came from, choice! I made myself, made myself a reaper! Third things third Send my prayer to arceus, up above All the demands I have heard has turned my spirit down below(Oh-ooh!) My spirit down below(Oh-ooh!) I came joking around Suiting my brain up in the cloud Then when I held the chance Hide in the bush, then evolve I s'eded(Succeded), ran away, left to right i go, Prohibited, limited, till I came around, came around, from Choice! I made myself, made myself a reaper A reaper! Choice! You broke me down, I built myself, a reaper, a reaper Choice! Let the words out, Oh lead the route My luck, my love, my evo(lution) came from, choice! I made myself, made myself a reaper! Last things last By the grace of my soul and commands I'm one with the forest now, I remember so(Oh-ooh!) I remember so(Oh-ooh!) I s'eded(Succeded), ran away, left to right i go, Prohibited, limited, till I came around, came around, from Choice! I made myself, made myself a reaper A reaper! Choice! You broke me down, I built myself, a reaper, a reaper Choice! Let the words out, Oh lead the route My luck, my love, my evo(lution) came from, choice! I made myself, made myself a reaper! (Credits to MegaGyarados/Fluffymermaid for the idea) I think the word "choice" wasn't very fitting but I had nothing else lol And I forgot that "reaper" was supposed to show up twice so just imagine it as it as im too lazy to put reaper again in it all lol Story: A Eevee by the name of Fox was forced by its trainer to be a Vaporeon, and everytime Fox was eager to battle the trainer tried to make Fox touch a water stone, and everytime she declined, the trainer wouldn't let her battle. One day in a place called Florial town there was a battle ceremony, which had a lot of people, including the trainer. So when Fox had the chance she snuck into a bush and found a Dusk stone, which made her evolve into a geisteon. Fox knew the trainer wouldn't recognize her, and left, walking in a weird way(Left to right walk style) until she reached the forest. A few months later, she got used to the forest, and when it seemed like she had forgotten about everything, it came back to her, and had that stuck in her mind. Category:Blog posts